Mitsuki Ana
by MitsukiAna
Summary: Mitsuki Ana es una chica que soñaba convertirse en ninja. Sus sueños están repletos de obstáculos y su pasado la condena. Sin embargo, ella no se dará por vencida y trabajará duro para proteger a su amada aldea y a la gente que quiere.
1. Chapter 1

Una niña de cabello azul y ojos grises caminaba por una calle bastante popular de Konohagakure. Tenía sus manos sudadas y su cuerpo tenso, estaba ansiosa debido que al día siguiente comenzaría la Academia Ninja. Mitsuki conocía bastante acerca de Konoha, sus secretos, su oscuridad, sus tristes escenarios y sus memorias. Debido a eso, sus ojos no mostraban tristeza y vacío.

—Es ella—murmuró una señora.

—Sí, pobre chica…—comentó la acompañante.

La pequeña hizo caso omiso, siguió con su camino. Ya estaba acostumbrada a comentarios, así que disimulaba no molestarle. En un momento, notó que frente a ella había un niño rubio, y estaba siendo molestado por otros dos.

—Tú no llegarás a ser nada—dijo uno de los pequeños.

—Que…—la chica se sorprendió al ver tal comportamiento.

—No vales nada—el otro muchacho pateó al niño.

— ¡Oigan! —la jovencita de cabello azul hasta por debajo de los hombros gritó, molesta. Se acercó corriendo y tomó a uno de los chicos del brazo— ¡Déjalo en paz!

— ¡¿Tú quién eres?! —El chico se zafó del agarre y quiso pegarle, pero ella esquivó y mordió su brazo— ¡Déjame, loca! —Gritó, asustado.

— ¡Ustedes dejen de molestarlo! —Gritó, enfadada.

Notó que la gente comenzó a observarlos, ella se calmó un poco, pero sin dejar de mirar a los chicos. Los dos se alejaron mientras le gritaban cosas a la niña. Ella se acercó al rubio, quien la miró arisco. Ella trató de sonreírle.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó.

— ¡Podía acabarlos yo solo! —Gritó, molesto.

—Lo siento—se disculpó la chica—. Sólo quería ayudarte…

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó desconfiadamente.

—Porque…—la chica quedó pensando—no sé, sólo quise ayudarte—comentó y sonrió.

—Eres rara…—murmuró el chico rubio de ojos azules.

— ¡Claro que no! —Ella se molestó un poco— ¡Soy Mitsuki! —respondió mientras se señalaba a si misma.

— ¡Y yo soy Naruto! —Gritó él, enfrentándose.

— ¡Y también eres raro!

— ¡No soy raro! ¡Tú eres la rara! —le sacó la lengua.

— ¡Y tú eres malo! —Gritó ella— ¡Ni siquiera dijiste gracias! —Se volteó y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido—Volveré a casa…—murmuró para ella misma.

— ¿No es la chica del Clan Ana? —un hombre preguntó a otro.

—Sí, lo es…

El Clan Ana no pertenecía a Konoha, pero la pequeña sí. Era conocido por ser un clan de élite y tener grandes habilidades. Los miembros de este clan podía dominar cualquier elemento con un poco de práctica y la característica más importante era la de ser un clan que daba origen a otros clanes. Esto se debía a que de vez en cuando un miembro de la familia nacía con ojos de color gris, un color común y corriente para muchos, pero no para ese clan. Los ojos grises indicaban la habilidad de leer ninjutsus sin utilizar chakra y poder copiarlos y aprenderlos a la perfección. Muchos dicen que están emparentados con el clan Uchiha, pero aún no se ha confirmado. Y es muy poco conocido, debido a que hay muy pocos miembros de éste clan.

Mitsuki formaba parte de este clan, y ella tenía ojos grises. Sus padres murieron cuando era pequeña. Y lo único que recuerda es haber sido entrenada por muchos Shinobis de Konoha y por uno en particular.

—Buenas tardes—una voz tranquila la sacó de sus pensamientos—, pequeña Mitsuki.

— ¡Hokage-sama! —ella sonrió, alegre.

Hiruzen Sarutobi se encargó de cuidarla hasta cierta edad. Cualquier cosa que ella necesitase, sólo debía pedírsela al Hokage.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Muy bien! —Respondió— ¿Usted?

—Bien, paseando por Konoha…—miró el cielo—Es un hermoso día…

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Estás ansiosa? —Preguntó.

—Sí, mañana comenzaré la academia, y seré un ninja, como usted… como el cuarto—comentó, miró hacia aquel monumento donde los rostros de los líderes de la aldea estaban tallados.

—Es cierto…—el Hokage recordó algo—Mitsuki, sígueme un momento—indicó.

—Bien…

Caminaron hasta llegar a una florería, al entrar, Mitsuki observó a una mujer y una niña rubia de la edad de ella. Sarutobi saludó y ella lo imitó, ambas personas saludaron. Hiruzen comenzó a hablar con la mujer, Mitsuki se encontraba detrás de Sarutobi, mirando a la niña rubia.

—Hola…—dijo esta—Soy Ino.

—Soy Mitsuki—murmuró—. Y…voy a ser un ninja—comentó.

— ¡Yo también! —La rubia sonrió— ¿Empiezas mañana?

— ¡Sí! —sus ojos brillaron.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó, riendo—Tus ojos brillaron.

—Oh…—ella carcajeó un poco—Bueno…—no sabía como explicarle, y eso la hacía sentir nerviosa.

—Mitsuki, ven—Sarutobi, con su traje de Hokage, extendió la mano a la pequeña.

—Sí—ella tomó su mano—. Nos vemos luego—saludó.

— ¡Sí!

Ambos fueron a la sala de interrogatorios y el Hokage pidió para entrar. Un hombre de una figura grande e imponente apareció. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con un pañuelo. Saludó al Hokage y miró a la pequeña.

—Me llamo Ibiki Morino, no sé si me recuerdas—habló a la niña, esta negó con la cabeza—. Ya veo…—carcajeó—No te pongas nerviosa, no te interrogaremos ni nada de eso—acarició su cabello—Inoichi está dentro, pasen—dio lugar y ambos pasaron al cuarto.

—"Morino Ibiki" significa "un ronquido en el bosque"—murmuró la chica.

—Así es—respondió el Jōnin detrás de ella. La pequeña sonrió, entrando en confianza.

Al entrar, divisaron a un hombre rubio, parecido a la niña de la florería. Tenía un peinado corte mullet con el pelo más corto en la parte superior, terminando en una larga cola de caballo. También tenía brillantes ojos verdes. Usaba un chaleco táctico de Konoha con un traje negro completo con protectores de mano un protector de la frente y un abrigo rojo sin mangas.

—Mitsuki, él es Inoichi Yamanaka—el Hokage presentó al señor.

—Mucho gusto—la pequeña hizo una reverencia. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con mayores.

—El gusto es mío—el hombre sonrió.

—Estamos aquí por lo que habíamos hablado la vez pasada—dijo Sarutobi.

—Ya veo—Inoichi miró a la niña—. ¿No es muy pequeña?

—No, estará bien.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Mitsuki.

—Bueno…—el Hokage no sabía por dónde empezar—siéntate aquí—señaló una silla. Ella lo hizo.

— ¿Ahora?

—Inoichi-san te va a enseñar algo—indicó—. Te va a mostrar un Jutsu muy especial, se llama Jutsu de espacio-tiempo… y perteneció al cuarto Hokage.

— ¡¿En serio?! —la chica se animó.

—Sí—Hiruzen miró al shinobi y este asintió—. Se que ansías mucho convertirte en alguien como él.

—Necesito que cierres tus ojos y quedes quieta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí—ella cerró sus ojos.

En un instante pudo ver una escena, donde Inoichi y dos personas más estaban involucradas. De pronto, un hombre rubio apareció, hablaron sobre la situación y luego éste utilizó un Jutsu imparable y único. Cuando la chica abrió sus ojos, estos brillaban constantemente.

—Parece que pudo leerlo—comentó el hombre de ojos verdes.

—Sí—Sarutobi sonrió—. Mitsuki…—la llamó, ella lo miró—Tú eres el futuro de Konoha…—dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la chica—De ti depende la paz entre nosotros y el clan...

—Lo sé—se levantó de la silla y miró a los presentes—. Lo sé…

—Bueno… Debo volver a la oficina, acompañaré a Mitsuki y luego volveré, estaré allí si me necesitan—dijo Hiruzen.

—Yo acompaño a Mitsuki si quiere—Ibiki se ofreció.

— ¿De verdad? —el shinobi asintió—Gracias, eso me ahorra tiempo—miró a la niña—. ¿Puede acompañarte Ibiki?

—Sí—ella asintió.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa tan sólo llámame—dijo el anciano.

—Sí—la chica miró a Ibiki.

—Vamos—él salió por la puerta.

— ¡Gracias! —la niña sonrió al hombre de cabello largo y luego siguió a Ibiki.

Caminaban en silencio, y sólo de vez en cuando charlaban de algo. Mitsuki miraba al hombre con curiosidad. Él tenía un pañuelo cubriendo su cabeza, y en esta la placa de Konoha. Al sentir la insistente mirada de Mitsuki, Ibiki la miró.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Usted… ¿Tiene pelo? —Preguntó, curiosa.

— ¿Eh? —Ibiki comenzó a reír. Llegaron a la casa de la niña— ¿Es aquí? —Preguntó.

—Sí—asintió con la cabeza—. Gracias.

—No es nada—ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y el shinobi desapareció.

Mitsuki entró a su casa. Era de gran tamaño, debido a que esta pertenecía a su familia. Sus ojos repasaron la casa una y otra vez. No había ningún movimiento, nada. Soledad. Caminó hacia la cocina, luego fue hacia su cuarto y allí se recostó. Cerró los ojos y se durmió profundamente. Para cuando despertó, ya era de noche. Su estómago rugió y decidió salir a dar un paseo.

Caminó hasta Ichiraku ramen y entró. Notó que habían dos Shinobis en el medio, en un costado estaba el chico rubio, Naruto, y había una banca en el lado contrario. Se sentó en silencio.

— ¿Qué deseas pedir? —Preguntó Teuchi amablemente.

—Quiero…—pensó por un momento—Ramen con carne de res—pidió, alegre.

—De acuerdo—miró a Ayame, quien asintió.

La chica miró hacia un costado notando unos carteles. Para pasar el tiempo los observaba y leía. En un momento, los Shinobis de al lado comenzaron a murmurar.

—Oye, ¿No es esa la chica Ana? —Preguntó uno.

—Sí, lo es…

—Aun no entiendo como la dejan caminar tranquilamente por Konoha…—murmuró.

—Lo sé—afirmó el otro—. Prácticamente fue entrenada por el enemigo—platicó.

—Debería darle vergüenza… quien te entrena, así serás…—ambos miraban a la chica. Ella sólo estaba con la cabeza gacha, sin decir una palabra.

Miró hacia un costado y notó que Naruto la observaba, triste. Ella miró la mesada, y se mordió el labio.

—Ten, tu ramen—Teuchi le alcanzó el tazón.

Ella comenzó a comer, disfrutándolo verdaderamente. Luego de cenar, sacó dinero de su bolsillo. Pero Teuchi se negó.

—Hoy paga la casa—dijo mientras le sonreía.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó, animada.

—Claro, siempre y cuando vuelvas.

— ¡Sí! —Ella sonrió— ¡Volveré! —Se bajó de la banca y luego hizo una reverencia— ¡Buenas noches!

—Buenas noches—saludó.

La jovencita salió de allí, más animada. Su pasado la condenaba, pero trataba de que eso no le importe. Sus ojos miraron el enorme cielo estrellado, tomó aire, disfrutando. Una mano la detuvo para que se volteara. El chico rubio la miraba, curioso y desafiante.

— ¿Eres un ninja? —Preguntó éste.

—No…—respondió—Pero voy a serlo.

— ¡Yo seré Hokage! —le indicó.

—Yo seré muy poderosa—murmuró.

—Yo también—la desafió.

— ¡Yo seré más poderosa que tú!

— ¡No, yo lo seré!

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana en la academia—sus ojos se encontraron, lanzando chispas.

— ¡Sí!

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, molestos. Sin embargo, los dos iban en la misma dirección. Comenzaron a caminar más rápido, compitiendo en velocidad. Naruto llegó primero a su casa, y la chica continuó corriendo a la suya. La pequeña sonrió un poco, le gustaba pelear con alguien. Cuando llegó a su casa, notó un pequeño bulto en la entrada. Era de color gris y…tenía orejas. Se acercó y lo tocó, éste se volteó, mirándola. Luego volvió a su forma y comenzó a dormir, otra vez. La chica lo alzó, observándolo. Era un pequeño lobo de color gris. Sin pensarlo, entró con el pequeño a la casa. Lo llevó a su cuarto y lo metió en su cama para que durmiese mejor. Ella tomó un baño y luego fue a su cuarto, se encontró con el lobito durmiendo en la mitad de su cama. Estaba totalmente estirado y cómodo, a su gusto. Ella se sentó a su lado, lo miró un momento, y luego lo empujó hacia un costado. Se recostó a la cama y dispuso a dormir. Mañana iba a ser un gran día y necesitaba estar preparada.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, algo que olvidé decir en el primer capítulo, Mitsuki es mi creación. La involucré e imaginé como sería ella en el mundo de Naruto y como sucederían las cosas con su presencia. Hay un poco de Ooc, espero les agrade y disfruten de la historia. Con sinceridad, e editado muchísimas veces esta historia, porque quería que quede bien y que sea tal y como Mitsuki actuaría en cada situación. No quise que actúe como un personaje perfecto, porque cada persona tiene sus defectos. Sin mas decir, gracia a aquellos que leen esto y espero disfruten ^^

* * *

Mitsuki despertó, sintiendo un peso en su pecho. Notó que el pequeño lobo estaba encima de ella, jugando con su pequeña cola gris. La niña puso al pequeño a su lado y sonrió.

—Hola—murmuró ella, acariciándolo.

— ¡Hola! —el lobo respondió, animado.

— ¡¿Eh?! —La chica se sorprendió— ¡¿Puedes hablar?! —Preguntó.

—Sí—el pequeño inclinó su cabeza, mostrando confusión—. ¿Tú quién eres?

—Soy Mitsuki…—respondió— ¿Tú?

—No lo sé—comenzó a jugar con la mano de la chica—. No lo recuerdo…

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

—No—respondió simplemente.

—Entonces, deberíamos buscarte un nombre—indicó la niña.

— ¿Me tendrás? —Preguntó.

—Sí, o… ¿Tienes hogar?

—No, no lo recuerdo—se sentó, mirándola.

—Entonces, ¿te quedas?

—Sí—el pequeño sonrió—. ¿Cómo me llamo?

—No lo sé… pero te ves muy…

— ¡Valiente! —respondió él— ¡Fuerte! ¿Verdad?

— ¡Raito! —respondió ella.

— ¡Raito! ¡Sí! ¡Me veo Raito! —ambos rieron. Mitsuki miró la hora y notó que estaba retrasada.

— ¡Se me hace tarde! —Se levantó y tomó una remera celeste con el símbolo de su clan y un pantalón negro hasta los tobillos.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó el pequeño.

—A la academia—respondió—. Espérame aquí, volveré luego—la chica se preparó y salió directo a la academia.

Cuando llegó, notó que los chicos estaban con sus padres y familiares. Se sintió un poco sola, pero luego sonrió. Recordó lo que Sarutobi le dijo: tus padres estarían muy felices por ti. Caminó un poco, observó a las personas allí. Había una niña de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, junto con sus padres. También estaba Ino, con sus padres. Había un niño robusto con su padre el cual tenía el símbolo del clan Akimichi en su espalda. Había un chico del clan Nara, y otro del clan Aburame. Una pequeña niña del clan Hyuga estaba presente. Notó un niño de cabello castaño y ojos salvajes, debía ser del clan Inuzuka. Observó otro niño de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, junto a su padre.

— ¿Eres Mitsuki? —un hombre robusto, al parecer un Chunnin, apareció a su lado.

—Sí—respondió ella.

—El Hokage está buscándote, está allí—señaló una dirección.

— ¡De acuerdo!

La niña comenzó a caminar, sola, hacia el lugar indicado. Cuando llegó, saludó al Hokage, quien sonrió. Pasó un momento hasta que los niños se formaron. Mitsuki se formó con ellos. Comenzó la ceremonia de admisión y a los estudiantes se les otorgó los documentos de orientación. Luego de la ceremonia, todos comenzaron a hablar y charlar. Mitsuki miró al niño de cabello negro, él le devolvió la mirada, curioso. Ella se acercó un poco, pero no se animó a ir con ellos debido a que también estaba el padre del niño. Temía que el hombre dijese algo malo de ella, después de todo… su pasado la condenaba. El padre del niño tenía el cabello hasta el cuello, color castaño, y los ojos negros. Vestía una túnica azul oscuro con pantalón gris. Llevaba el uniforme Jonin y el chaleco ninja estándar con el símbolo de la Policía Militar de Konoha, y una capa azul con triángulos blancos en la parte inferior. El hombre notó la mirada de la chica, se acercó a ella.

—Eres Mitsuki, del Clan Ana—afirmó el Shinobi.

—Sí—respondió ella, firme.

—Ya veo—miró a Sasuke—. Él es mi hijo Sasuke, irá contigo—comentó—. Yo soy Fugaku Uchiha, del Clan Uchiha.

— El Clan Uchiha, uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konohagakure y uno de sus fundadores—murmuró ella—. Entonces yo soy debo proteger...

—Así que lo de tu sabiduría es cierto…

—Sí, se muchas cosas, pero no sé cómo las aprendí—murmuró.

— ¿Tienes algo para decirme del futuro de los Uchiha? —Preguntó.

—No, señor—respondió.

— ¿Futuro? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—No es nada, vamos, Sasuke—el hombre y el niño se alejaron.

Más tarde, la chica volvió a su casa. Entró tranquila, sin hacer ruido. Cuando de repente alguien salta hacia ella.

— ¡Okaeri! —El pequeño lobo estaba emocionado— ¡Volviste!

—Tadaima…—Mitsuki se había olvidado totalmente de él—Lamento la tardanza—respondió.

— ¡No importa! —negó con su cabeza. Un hombre apareció detrás de Mitsuki, un Chunnin.

—Hola—saludó.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó el lobo, desafiante.

—Mi nombre es Iruka—respondió—. Umino Iruka.

Iruka llevaba cabello largo atado con una cola de caballo en punta, tenía una cicatriz en su rostro, tiene ojos negros y piel clara, llevaba el traje típico de Konoha que consiste en el chaleco táctico, banda ninja y sandalias ninja.

— ¿Qué quiere? —Preguntó.

—Raito, tranquilo—Mitsuki trató de retener al pequeño.

—Si él es malo, yo te protegeré—murmuró el lobo.

—No soy malo—sonrió nervioso—. Vine porque el Hokage me envió—explicó.

—Oh…

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó.

—Sí—la chica entró junto con el hombre.

—Bien—sacó unas hojas y se sentó en una de las sillas—. Necesito hablarte de algo…

—Dígame…

—Debido a tus entrenamientos… Han decidido adelantarte de año…

— ¿Eh? Pero… yo no quiero eso, ya lo dije—respondió, molesta.

—Lo sé, lo hablaste con el Hokage—Iruka le mostró unos papeles—. Tenemos varias opciones—comentó—. Es eso o…continuar con tus entrenamientos de manera secreta y privada—murmuró al leer el papel, confundido.

— ¿No lo sabe?

—No—respondió.

—Elijo el entrenamiento privado, quiero ir con gente como yo…

—Bien, si elijes el entrenamiento privado, no podrás rendir los exámenes académicos—comentó—. Sólo participarás en clase y… vendrás a entrenar todos los días luego de clases...

—Yo… está bien—respondió— Pero puedo ir a clases…

—Sí…

—Entonces, creo que es la única opción.

—Sí, y…—mostró varias hojas, con nombres e imágenes de personas—Ellos serán tus tutores.

— ¿Tantos?

—Al parecer quieren cuidar que ninguno…

—Sea Orochimaru—murmuró.

—Sí, lo siento.

— ¡No se disculpe! —Mitsuki sonrió, sonrojada— ¡No debe disculparse!

—Es cierto, lo de Orochimaru no fue culpa de nadie… no fue tampoco tu culpa.

—Je…—ella sonrió, aliviada. Era la primera vez que nadie la acusaba de algo.

— ¡Bien! —se levantó de la silla—Lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo, ahora me voy, debo seguir con mis deberes.

— ¡Bien! —Ella miró a Raito—Yo… él…

— ¿Nueva mascota?

— ¡No es mascota! ¡Es mi amigo! —defendió al pequeño.

—Y sabe hablar, de seguro es un lobo ninja—analizó la situación—. Lo llevaré y hablaré con el Hokage al respecto—dijo mientras tomaba al pequeño.

— ¡Suéltame! —Gritó, molesto.

— ¡Raito! —la niña se asustó.

—No puedes esconderlo por siempre—comentó Iruka.

—Es cierto…—murmuró—Pero…yo lo quiero.

—Yo quiero a Mitsuki—se quejó el lobo—. ¡Raito quiere a Mitsuki! —lloriqueó.

—Lo siento, pero es necesario investigarlo, proviene de afuera...—Iruka desapareció con el lobo.

—Raito…—Mitsuki entristeció.

Subió a su cuarto, cansada, luego quedó dormida. Al despertar, no notó nada inusual en el cuarto, sólo ella. Miró hacia un costado y observó su ropa, suspiró. Luego se animó y sonrió, se vistió y fue a la cocina a desayunar. Tomó un onigiri de la heladera y lo comió, después fue al baño a prepararse. Al salir, observó la pacífica aldea, y con alegría comenzó a caminar hacia la academia. Como lo hacía usualmente, tomaba el camino más conocido. Relajada caminó hasta llegar a la academia, y cuando lo hizo, observó que los chicos parecían alegres al igual que ella. Notó que las niñas estaban charlando juntas, y los chicos por otro lado hacían lo mismo. No sabía qué hacer, estaba nerviosa, pero decidió ir hacia las niñas.

—Hola—saludó Mitsuki, tímida.

— ¡Hola! —Ino apareció entre las niñas—Mitsuki-chan, ¿Verdad?

—Sí—respondió, animada—, y tú eres Ino—sonrió.

— ¡Sí! —Miró a las demás chicas— ¡Ella fue con el Hokage a mi florería una vez! —relató.

— ¡¿En serio?! —las niñas se acercaron a ella.

—Sí—respondió—. El Hokage siempre ha cuidado de mí.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Y cómo es él?

—Yo sólo lo vi de cerca pocas veces…

— ¡Yo también!

— ¡Que suerte tienes!

— ¡Aunque parece algo viejo!

— ¡Es cierto!

Las niñas comenzaron a reír, al igual que Mitsuki. Iba a tener amigas, o eso parecía. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke por un momento. Sintió curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Ella sólo se limitó a quedarse con las niñas, charlando. Luego de las primeras horas, las niñas fueron a jugar al patio, pero Mitsuki no. La chica decidió quedarse dentro del salón, escuchando a lo lejos alguna que otra conversación. Su mente estaba divagando. Estaba pensando en aquel lobo, y que habría sucedido con él. Su mirada se posó en el patio, viendo como sus compañeros jugaban. Un sonido seco la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella se sobresaltó y miró hacia el frente.

— ¿Te asusté? —Preguntó Iruka—Lo lamento—sonrió.

—No importa—murmuró. El sensei comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—. Etto… ¡Iruka-sensei! —Mitsuki fue hacia él.

— ¿Si? —él se volteó.

—Sobre Raito…—la niña se sentía deprimida— ¿Dónde está él?

—Raito…—quedó pensativo— ¿Te refieres al lobo?

— ¡Sí!

—No lo sé…—murmuró— Debe estar siendo analizado e investigado por ninjas especializados, pero…—Iruka sonrió—Creo que ya volvió a su hogar.

—Ya veo…—la niña miró el suelo, un poco decepcionada, pero luego sonrió—Que bueno que esté bien—comentó.

—Sí—Iruka sonrió al igual que ella y luego se fue.

Mitsuki fue a su asiento y quedó allí, en silencio. La segunda hora comenzó luego de esperar un momento, era tiempo de entrenar el físico. Todos salieron afuera para las pruebas. Trotaron unas cuantas vueltas para calentar y luego hicieron actividades físicas. Mitsuki sintió una pequeña molestia en su cabeza, pero no le hizo caso. Miró hacia un costado y vio a Sasuke, esa pequeña molestia se volvió más grande. Sin embargo, guardó silencio. A la salida, las niñas estaban charlando. Ino se acercó a Mitsuki, animada. La chica de cabello azul sonrió.

— ¡Mitsuki! ¿Quieres venir con nosotras al parque? —Preguntó, animada.

—Yo…

—Mitsuki—un hombre de lentes negros y cabello negro apareció, llevaba la ropa típica de los Aburame—. No puedes ir a jugar, debes venir conmigo—indicó.

—Sí—la niña recordó su rostro de la lista que Iruka le había mostrado—. Lo siento—dijo la niña a Ino, quien estaba confundida—. Debo…

—Mitsuki—el ninja la calló.

—Debo irme…—hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se fue con el hombre.

Rápidamente fueron a un campo de entrenamiento. La chica comenzó su entrenamiento especial, hasta que anocheció. Al finalizar el entrenamiento diario, ella debía volver sola a su casa. Así lo hizo. Caminó sola, sin compañía, hasta su casa. Agotada abrió la puerta.

— ¡Okaeri! —esa voz llenó su alma de alegría.

— ¡Raito! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! —Preguntó él— ¡¿Por qué lloras?!

— ¡Tadaima! —la pequeña salió corriendo y abrazó al pequeño.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó mientras le lambía la cara.

—Sí—sonrió ella—. Estoy bien…

—Tengo hambre…—se quejó.

— ¡Vamos a comer algo! —la niña llevó al lobo a la cocina.

Desde aquel momento, Mitsuki no estaría más sola. Le había parecido extraño que un lobo apareciera en su casa, pero no le importó. A su edad, sólo pensaba en cosas simples.

A la mañana siguiente, fue a la academia, su tercer día. Fue normal, tranquilo. A la hora del almuerzo, Mitsuki salió de allí y decidió ir a almorzar a otro lado. Con su bento, se sentó en una banca, tranquila. Sus ojos se posaron en una sombra rara en el suelo. Sin embargo, no le dio importancia. Comenzó a comer su onigiri, después pensó en el resto del día. Recordó que luego de la academia, debía entrenar con otro tutor. Bufó un poco cansada, pero luego se repuso, ya que eso había decidido ella y no debía arrepentirse. No sería algo fácil después de todo.

— ¿Pensando en esta tarde? —Preguntó alguien que se sentaba a su lado.

— ¡Ibiki-san! —Mitsuki sonrió—Sí…—murmuró, mirando el suelo—Debería estar feliz pero…

—Tranquila, voy a hacértelo fácil a este entrenamiento—dijo el hombre.

— ¿Eh?

—Yo seré tu tutor este día—comentó.

— ¡Vaya! —la chica se sorprendió.

—Y… es algo malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Kakashi—indicó mientras miraba hacia el árbol.

— ¿Oh? ¿Me hablabas? —un joven llevaba su uniforme ninja de Konoha, junto con los guantes de Hierro. Era un ninja alto, se caracterizaba por su cabello de punta de color plata, en la frente llevaba normalmente, su protector que cubría el ojo izquierdo. Además, llevaba una máscara ocultando la mitad inferior de su rostro, lo que hizo un punto de interés por parte de la pequeña—Lo siento, pero estaba leyendo—indicó mientras mostraba el libro a Ibiki.

—Claro, claro—el sensei rió un poco—. Mitsuki… él es Kakashi Hatake—presentó al chico.

—Hola—saludó la niña, mirando al joven que se encontraba recostado en la rama del árbol.

—Hola—saludó, al parecer sonriendo. Se sentó mirándolos—. Te compadezco, enana, tendrás que entrenar con un hombre de alto nivel—comentó.

—Lo sé—respondió la niña—. Siempre lo hice—levantó sus hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

—Bueno, deberías volver, Mitsuki—opinó Ibiki—. O llegarás tarde.

—Sí—la pequeña se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia a Ibiki, luego miró a Kakashi y lo saludó levantando mano. No le interesaba mucho conocer a las personas, y de seguro se olvidaría de su nombre en un par de días...

Se dirigió a la academia, lo que ahora les tocaba, era entrenar con shurikens. Cuando tocó su turno, la niña preparó sus shurikens. Miró su objetivo, un tronco. Se paró firme y lanzó las armas. La mayoría dio cerca del centro del blanco que se encontraba en el tronco. Se sintió avergonzada al escuchar algunas voces y exclamaciones. Miró hacia un costado, notó la desafiante mirada de Sasuke y Naruto. Luego de ella, siguió Sasuke. Lo hizo igual que ella e incluso mucho mejor, dando todos en el blanco, eso molestó a Naruto. El chico rubio se adelantó e intentó lanzar antes que los demás, demostrando que él también podía. Sin embargo, el pequeño falló. Algunos se rieron y otros quedaron en silencio.

—Bueno, bueno, siguiente—Iruka trató de que no se armara una escena.

Terminaron el entrenamiento y eso daba la conclusión de la clase del día. Al salir, la niña se dirigió a su casa. Luego de dejar sus cosas, se fue a la sala de interrogatorios. Cuando entró, divisó a Ibiki, quien estaba esperándola. El entrenamiento fue duro y agotador, fue un entrenamiento mental. Mitsuki salió de allí cansada. Caminó hasta Ichiraku y se sentó a cenar. Más tarde, se dirigió a su casa, pero el cansancio no la dejaba caminar bien. Llegó a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto. Sin embargo, no llegó a la cama, cerró sus ojos, y cayó rendida.

— ¡Despierta! —el grito de Raito al despertó.

— ¡¿Raito?! —La chica se sentó en su cama— ¡¿Cómo llegué?!

— Yo te subí.

— ¿Tú? ¿Cómo?

—Eso no importa—comentó—. Llegarás tarde a clases.

—Oh…—Mitsuki comenzó a vestirse con una remera violeta y pantalones negros hasta la rodilla.

Se adelantó y comenzó a correr, llegó a la academia y se sentó en el frente. Al parecer no era tan tarde como había imaginado...

—Itachi entrenará hoy…quiero ver—murmuró alguien. Mitsuki se volteó y vio a Sasuke.

— ¿Itachi? —Preguntó la pequeña.

—Mi hermano—respondió él—. Bueno, no importa—se sentó lejos de ella, sin mirarla.

—Comadreja—murmuró.

Es salón comenzó a llenarse poco a poco. Y las clases comenzaron como de costumbre. Sus ojos prestaban atención a todo lo que se movía, era difícil concentrarse. Luego de las primeras horas, Mitsuki sacó su almuerzo y comenzó a comer, sola. Notó como las niñas ya la habían dejado de lado. Nadie se le acercaba. Todos habían salido a almorzar afuera y sólo ella estaba allí. Ella y Sasuke, quien no le interesaba socializar.

— ¿Oh? —Iruka entró por la puerta, viéndolos— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó.

—Almorzando—respondieron los dos a la vez.

Lo extraño era que Mitsuki estaba en el banco más cercano al sensei, y Sasuke en uno cerca de la ventana.

— ¿Por qué no almorzamos juntos? —Preguntó, amable.

—Sí—la pequeña sonrió, después miró a Sasuke, esperanzada.

Sin otra opción, el pequeño de ojos negros bufó y se acercó a ellos. Iruka desapareció y volvió con su almuerzo. Sasuke se sentó al lado de Mitsuki e Iruka del lado derecho. Mitsuki comenzó a comer, feliz.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Sasuke mirando la comida de Mitsuki.

— ¿Eh? —La niña miró su bento— Sólo es arroz, y…verduras—respondió—Me los llevó Hokage-sama a casa…—comentó.

— ¿El Hokage? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, el me lleva de vez en cuando comidas como esta y un poco de dinero para todo el mes—explicó.

— ¿Tus padres no trabajan? —curioseó.

—No tengo Otō-san ni Oka-san—respondió Mitsuki—. Me gustaría saber cómo fueron… pero nadie los conocía bien…—siguió comiendo sin más preámbulo.

—Oigan niños…—Iruka trataba de cambiar de tema, un poco nervioso— ¿Practicaron para hacer combates entre sus compañeros?

— ¿Combates? —Preguntó Mitsuki.

—Sí, vamos a hacer combates, un entrenamiento para desarrollar sus habilidades de pelea…

— ¿Yo puedo? —Preguntó Mitsuki.

—Sí—respondió Iruka.

— ¿Con quién vives? —Sasuke interrumpió.

—Sola—respondió, tranquila.

— ¿Sola? —el pequeño se sorprendió.

—Sí.

—Sasuke, no deberías preguntar esas cosas—murmuró Iruka.

—Sólo quería saber—se defendió.

—Lo sé…—el sensei bufó.

— ¡Iruka! —una mujer de cabello negro y lentes apareció en la puerta— ¿Puedes venir un momento? —Preguntó.

—Sí—el sensei se levantó y miró a sus alumnos—. Lo siento, pero debo irme—sonrió.

Cuando Iruka se fue, los dos niños quedaron solos. Mitsuki estaba concentrada en su comida al igual que Sasuke. La niña miró el almuerzo del pequeño.

—Lo hizo mi madre—indicó el niño, orgulloso.

—Se ve rico…

— ¿Quieres? —Preguntó.

—No, gracias, estoy bien—la niña sonrió.

—Eres rara…—opinó Sasuke—Pero… no eres mala.

— ¿Eso es…bueno?

—Sí—Sasuke sonrió, luego terminó de comer, se levantó y volvió a su asiento.

—Yo…—la niña cerró sus ojos por un momento, un tanto emocionada.

A la hora de entrenar, Iruka los llevó afuera y les explicó lo que iban a hacer, las reglas del combate. Al principio, se levanta la mano con un sello para demostrar que están desafiándolos a una pelea. Al final, ambos juntaban sus manos con los sellos, como si tomaran sus manos, demostrando reconciliación. Tomó la lista y la observó por un momento. Luego miró a los chicos.

—Bien, colóquense aquí…—señaló—uno al lado del otro, por favor.

Los niños obedecieron. Mitsuki se ubicó al lado de Ino, y del otro lado estaba un chico de cabello negro. Se caracterizaba principalmente por tener una expresión de pereza y cansancio, llevaba el cabello largo y atado con una cola de caballo en punta y ojos marrones. Iruka comenzó a leer la lista.

—Bueno, necesito dos voluntarios para la primera batalla—los observó—. ¿Alguien se anima? —Preguntó— ¿Mitsuki?

La niña miró a su sensei con sorpresa, pero luego dio un paso al frente, sin negarse ante la petición. Miró a sus compañeros, ninguno se animaba a dar un paso al frente. El niño que estaba a su lado bufó como si estuviese cansado.

— ¿Nadie? Bueno, tendré que decidir yo…—observó a los niños— ¿Ino? ¿Quieres pasar al frente, por favor?

—Claro…—la chica dio un paso al frente.

Ambas se miraron e hicieron la reverencia. Cuando Iruka dio la señal, Ino y Mitsuki se prepararon. Ninguna se movía, y eso ponía nerviosa a la chica rubia.

—Ataca—dijo Ino.

—No…—murmuró.

—Vamos, tienen que pelear—indicó Iruka—. De eso se trata este entrenamiento…

—Pero un shinobi debe esperar el momento oportuno—señaló la chica de cabello azul.

—Entonces atacaré yo—Ino corrió hacia Mitsuki.

Mitsuki saltó sobre su compañera, la tomó por sus hombros mientras estaba en el aire la empujó con los pies. Ino casi sale del área de batalla. La chica de ojos celestes se volteó, sorprendida. Mitsuki corrió hacia ella en un momento y se agachó para luego hacerla caer de una patada. Se subió encima de ella y con su puño cerrado apuntó a su garganta. Miró a su sensei a los ojos.

—Parece que Mitsuki gana este encuentro—dijo Iruka—. Bien, levántense…

—Sí—Mitsuki se levantó y ayudó a Ino—. Lo siento…

—Está…bien—Ino seguía sorprendida.

Ambas extendieron sus manos y las unieron indicando reconciliación. Las batallas siguieron unos minutos más hasta que se dio por finalizada la clase. Mitsuki salió del salón y se encontró con una mujer esperándola. Sin decir una palabra, ambas se fueron a un campo de entrenamiento. Un tutor más para ella…

Llegó a su casa después del largo entrenamiento, cansada. Sin embargo, el cansancio no iba a detenerla, ella quería seguir en la academia. No quería volver a estar sola. Junto con Raito comieron algo y luego se fue a duchar. Cuando salió, notó que el lobo estaba durmiendo en la punta de su cama. Ella se acercó y se recostó en esta. Mitsuki se acurrucó abrazando sus rodillas y mirando a su lobo. A pesar de que él esté allí, era un poco solitario. Raito levantó la mirada y la miró, luego se acercó a ella y recostó su cuerpo en ella. La jovencita de ojos grises sonrió un poco y comenzó a acariciar a su compañero. Miró por la ventana y divisó dos sombras. Unos ANBU la estaban vigilando. El motivo era simple, hace muy poco, se había revelado que quien entrenaba a la pequeña en realidad era Orochimaru.

Orochimaru fue un antiguo Shinobi de Konoha, miembro del Equipo Hiruzen y uno de los tres legendarios Sannin. Cuando el Tercer Hokage descubrió sus experimentos, desertó de Konoha.

Se daba a sospechar que Orochimaru deseaba los ojos de Mitsuki. Unos ojos que puedan copiar ninjutsus sin ningún esfuerzo, eso era algo impresionante. Sin embargo, aunque Orochimaru tuvo muchas oportunidades para secuestrar a Mitsuki, o hacer muchos experimentos, él no le hizo nada, sólo la entrenó. Esto hizo que la aldea entera sospechase de una pequeña niña. En su defensa, ella sólo pudo decir que no sabía quién era…pero que a pesar de todo lo que dicen de él, Orochimaru se comportó como un buen amigo y sensei, nunca la abandonó y siempre fue amable.

Hiruzen dijo que Orochimaru tal vez se veía a sí mismo en Mitsuki, y que por eso el no pudo cumplir con sus planes. Pero eso hizo que Danzō sospechara y criticara aún más al Tercer Hokage. Para seguridad de la chica y de la aldea, Danzō les recomendó a los ancianos de la aldea una solución. La solución era investigar todo lo que haya en la mente de Mitsuki acerca de Orochimaru y mantener sus movimientos vigilados con dos de sus ANBU de raíz.

Los del cuartel de investigación interrogaron y analizaron a Mitsuki, sin encontrar nada. Y los ANBU aún seguían vigilando sus movimientos.

Mitsuki sentía un poco de miedo al tener dos personas vigilándola. Pero eso era algo que debía superar. Abrazó la almohada y cerró sus ojos, para luego caer dormida.

Cuando despertó, se sentía adormecida. Apenas desayunó y se fue a la academia. Al llegar notó que unos niños la miraban, pero trató de hacerle caso omiso.

—Mi papá me dijo que no me acerque a ella—murmuró un niño.

—Es rara…

—Y que lo digas…siempre está rodeada de adultos, y nunca viene a jugar con nosotros.

Mitsuki los miró, ellos la miraban desde hace bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, no le quitaron la mirada. Ella se volteó, un poco entristecida.

— ¡Ya verán! ¡Yo seré Hokage! —la voz del chico la sorprendió.

—Naruto…—murmuró.

— ¡Me reconocerán y respetaran! —Gritó a unos niños.

—Claro…—el niño lo miró, y Mitsuki notó esa mirada, aquellos ojos...— ¡Serás el rey, pero de los idiotas!

— ¡Te mataré! —Naruto tomó al niño del cuello.

— ¡Naruto, detente! —Iruka tomó al rubio por el hombro— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Pero…él comenzó—Mitsuki señaló al otro chico.

— ¿Eh?

—Él…le dijo idiota—murmuró.

—Mitsuki—Iruka la llamó—, no importa quien empezó—indicó—. Lo importante es que no deben pelear entre compañeros.

—Sí importa…—murmuró— Porque está culpando a Naruto, y él no hizo nada.

—Bueno…—Iruka no sabía que decir—Ya me entenderás…

— ¿La escuchaste? —un niño de pelo negro y ojos marrones murmuró a otro—La rara defiende a Naruto…

—Sí, hacen linda pareja, ¿no? —los niños comenzaron a reírse.

Mitsuki miró a los jóvenes, molesta. Ellos guardaron silencio. Luego la chica se fue al curso. En silencio pensaba sobre lo ocurrido, aquellos ojos…miraban a Naruto de la misma manera que ella. Sin embargo, Naruto no se daba por vencido. Él también estaba solo, no tenía padres, no tenía a nadie.

Las clases pasaron y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Mitsuki se quedó en su lugar, sentada. Sacó su almuerzo y lo puso encima de la mesa.

—No comas eso…—Sasuke apareció a su lado.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Mi Oka-san…—el chico sacó un bento más grande—Hizo esto…para los dos—indicó mientras miraba hacia un costado.

— ¿Para los dos? —Preguntó, curiosa.

—Sí—respondió—. Me dijo que así podíamos comer juntos—murmuró.

—Gracias—la chica sonrió.

Ambos se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a almorzar. Al final, Sasuke quedó sentado al lado de Mitsuki luego del almuerzo, y fueron juntos al entrenamiento con shuriken. Los dos chicos fueron observados por los demás. Mitsuki se sintió culpable.

—Si te acercas a mí… nadie te querrá—dijo la niña.

—No me importa—murmuró él—. Todos quieren acercarse a mí por ser Uchiha…

— ¿Uchiha? —Mitsuki no comprendía—Bueno, todos quieren alejarse de mí por ser Ana…

Ambos rieron. El entrenamiento comenzó y Naruto se enfrentó a Sasuke. Sin embargo, Sasuke resultó victorioso y eso lo marcó como nuevo rival de Naruto. Los días cotidianos de la academia eran aquellos en los que podían disfrutar de cada detalle y cada enseñanza. Ese día, la clase finalizó cotidianamente y Mitsuki caminó hacia la salida sin sospechar nada.

— ¡Mitsuki-chan! —Sasuke la llamó— ¡Ven a mi casa!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Sólo quería agradecer el apoyo de mis amigos. Aquí dejo otro capítulo sobre como comenzó su historia. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

— ¡Mitsuki-chan! —Sasuke la llamó— ¡Ven a mi casa! —Gritó, emocionado.

— ¿Yo? —la chica estaba confundida.

— ¡Sí! ¿Quién más, baka? —sonrió.

— ¡De acuerdo! —La chica sonrió a Sasuke.

— ¡Vamos! —el chico tomó su mano y comenzó a correr.

Llegaron al barrio de los Uchiha. Era bastante grande y pintoresco, las decoraciones y estructuras mostraban lo orgulloso que estaban de ser Uchiha. Sasuke soltó su mano y comenzó a caminar, haciendo un ademán que lo siga.

—Miren, pero si es el pequeño Sasuke…—una mujer, de pelo largo hasta la barbilla, de color negro, y unos pequeños ojos de color negro se acercó a los niños.

—Oba-san—saludó el niño—. Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, Sasuke—miró a la niña—. Traes una amiga hoy.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ella es Mitsuki! —respondió.

—Mucho gusto—Mitsuki hizo una reverencia.

—Soy Uruchi Uchiha—dijo la mujer—. El gusto es mío—sonrió con un poco de ternura, aquella mujer sabía quien era esa persona...

— ¿Y el tío? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Teyaki está afuera por ahora, se fue a hacer unas compras—respondió la señora.

—Oh… bueno, nos vemos después, Oba-san—saludó el pequeño.

—Nos vemos, hijo—saludó Uruchi—. Hasta pronto, Mitsuki.

—Sí—ambos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a una gran casa.

—Esta es mi casa—indicó Sasuke—. Oka-san debe estar adentro—abrió la puerta y entró—. ¡Tadaima! —Gritó.

— ¡Okaeri! —una mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color apareció desde una sala, secando un plato—Oh—miró a la niña de cabello azul.

—Hola—saludó tímida.

—Oka-san, ella es Mitsuki.

—La niña que me dijiste—la madre se acercó a ella—. Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha…—extendió su mano.

—Mitsuki, Mitsuki Ana—dijo, nerviosa, luego tomó su mano.

—Mucho gusto, Mitsuki...—murmuró con amabilidad. Mikoto era una mujer muy amable y gentil. Se preocupaba por sus hijos y su familia.

—Vamos a jugar afuera—dijo el niño mientras empujaba a la niña a un patio.

— ¿Quieren algo de comer? —Preguntó Mikoto.

— ¡No, no queremos! —respondió Sasuke.

—No, gracias—respondió Mitsuki.

Los niños pasaron la tarde jugando allí hasta que un joven con mirada dulce llegó al patio, con una bandeja de leche y galletas. Miró a la niña y sonrió. Ella quedó mirándolo, curiosa.

—Onii-chan—Sasuke lo miró—, ¿ya volviste?

—Sí—respondió—, Oka-san me dijo que les traiga esto.

—Pero…estamos entrenando—indicó el menor, con orgullo.

—Lo siento—el mayor sonrió, luego miró a Mitsuki—. Soy Itachi…—sonrió.

—Itachi…Uchiha.

—Sí, el hermano de Sasuke—se sentó a observarlos—. ¿Eres Mitsuki?

—Sí—la chica se detuvo y se acercó al mayor—. ¿Cómo sabes?

—Por tus ojos—respondió—, se...algunas cosas.

—Onii-chan, ¿jugarás con nosotros? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Ven…—Itachi hizo un ademán.

Sasuke, sonriendo, se acercó animado. Sin embargo, Itachi le dio un pequeño golpe con sus dedos índice y mayor en la frente de Sasuke. Luego acarició el cabello de los niños.

—Será la próxima vez, Sasuke, lo siento—sonrió, luego se levantó y se alejó de ellos, entrando a la casa.

Los niños merendaron, luego la niña notó que estaba oscureciendo. Se levantó y miró a Sasuke.

—Creo que ya debería irme—murmuró—. Ya es tarde—indicó.

—Oh, sí—Sasuke miró a la niña entristecido.

Los chicos entraron y Mitsuki se acercó a Mikoto para despedirse. La madre se acercó y la saludó. Luego llamó a Itachi, quien apareció.

—Itachi, ¿puedes acompañar a Mitsuki a casa? —Preguntó Mikoto.

—Claro—el chico aceptó—. Vamos…—sonrió a la niña.

Mitsuki se despidió y ambos salieron de la casa. Caminaban en silencio, hasta que Mitsuki comenzó a hablar.

— ¿También eres un ninja?

—Sí—respondió él.

—Yo quiero ser la mejor kunoichi de todas—comentó.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, quiero demostrar que puedo serlo si trabajo duro, y no por mis ojos—indicó—. Mi habilidad no dura para siempre...

—Vaya…—llegaron a la casa de la chica—Bueno, llegamos.

—Sí—Mitsuki sonrió—, muchas gracias, Itachi-kun.

—No es nada.

Mitsuki quedó unos segundos con sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Vio algo que no debía, muy dentro, en lo más profundo de su ser. Itachi la tomó por los hombros.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó el chico—Cuéntame.

—No—abrazó a Itachi—. Itachi-kun no puede pelear contra sus amigos…—lloriqueó.

—Yo… ¿Qué viste?

—Tú… peleando con tres chicos… y tu padre…—la niña guardó silencio.

—Ya veo…—murmuró—No te preocupes…—sonrió—No pasará nada.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó.

—Sí, lo prometo.

—Mi deber es proteger a tu clan...—lloriqueó.

—Lo sé, y lo estás haciendo muy bien...

Itachi se fue y dejó sola a Mitsuki, quien entró a casa con lentitud y cansancio. Las luces de la cocina estaban prendidas y al entrar a ésta, notó a uno de sus tutores sentados en una silla.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?—preguntó la pequeña, asustada.

—Todos los días tienes entrenamiento, recuérdalo.

—Lo siento—murmuró.

— ¡Eres el acuerdo entre la aldea y los Uchiha! ¡Están como locos porque saben que tu habilidad no dura para siempre y por eso estamos entrenándote para que todo siga como está! ¡Llevas un gran cargo!

— ¡Lo siento! —gritó, asustada.

—Que más da...—murmuró—Lo dejaré pasar por hoy...—el tutor se levantó y dejó sola a la pequeña.

* * *

Pasó un tiempo luego de aquella discusión. Mitsuki se encontraba en la academia cuando de repente todo lo que la rodeaba, todo lo que oía, parecía alejarse. En su mente divagó una escena, hombres y mujeres gritando, sufriendo. El Hokage hablando con Itachi… Un golpe de estado que no sucedió. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué ella? Era aterrador, doloroso. Se levantó de repente y salió corriendo del salón. Iruka gritó su nombre, pero ella siguió corriendo.

Se chocó con varias personas, pero siguió corriendo. Corrió y corrió sin escuchar a nadie, con tan sólo una escena en su mente. Entró al edificio del Hokage y caminó por el pasillo.

—Mitsuki—Hiruzen la vio, él venía acompañado por tres ancianos.

—Hokage-sama, no tenemos tiempo para jugar con una niña—dijo uno de los ancianos.

Tenía el cabello oscuro y su ojo derecho vendado. Danzō, el anciano, tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su barbilla. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con una túnica marrón sobre la parte superior de la misma que abarca desde sus pies, a apenas por encima de su hombro derecho.

—Lo sé ,Danzō, sólo espera un momento—el hombre se acercó a la pequeña, quien estaba agitada—. ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó—Estoy ocupado ahora…—comentó mirando hacia atrás.

—Es que tengo que contarle algo…—murmuró la niña.

—Ahora no—murmuró—. Espérame aquí, o afuera…hasta que yo salga, ¿sí?

—Está bien…—respondió, triste.

El Hokage y los demás entraron al salón. Ella se sentó un momento en el pasillo. Pero no aguantó más. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Se sentía tensa, caminando en un pasillo ya conocido. Notó una puerta apenas abierta, y luz que provenía de esa habitación. Espió un poco y vio a algunos ancianos hablando sobre algo…algo que no debía ser escuchado. Vio como un chico de cabello negro estaba escuchando todo, sus ojos grises brillaron. Escuchó todo...

— ¡No! —Mitsuki entró corriendo a la habitación, con lágrimas cayendo sin piedad— ¡No lo elijan a él! ¡No puede, su familia, su hermano!

— ¡¿Qué hace esta niña aquí?! —Gritó un anciano con un ojo vendado.

—Mitsuki, te dije que te quedaras afuera y esperaras… —el Hokage se preocupó al ver tal reacción de su compañero—Danzō, no la culpes, es una niña…

—Pero acaba de escuchar todo, ¡todo! —su mirada furiosa se clavó en la niña.

— ¡Cállate! —Mitsuki estaba de mal humor— ¡No dejaré que le hagas eso a Itachi-kun! ¡Itachi-kun es bueno y siempre cuida de nosotros! ¡Itachi-kun…Itachi-kun…!

—Mitsuki…—el chico le acarició el cabello—Todo va a estar bien…

—No es cierto, yo lo vi… te vi llorando —murmuró.

— ¿Qué? —el chico parecía confundido, al igual que los demás.

—Mitsuki, ven un momento —el Hokage salió del salón junto con la niña—. Sabes que no debes hablar de lo que escuchaste…

—Pero es muy malo… no le hagan esto…

—Prometo que trataré de encontrar una solución… Pero por ahora, para mantener este secreto, deberé hacer un sello en ti…—indicó— Espérame aquí.

Hiruzen salió afuera e hizo que un guardia entre a cuidarla. Tenía el pelo marrón hacia abajo que cubría su ojo derecho. Llevaba su protector en la frente, utilizaba la tela de este como un pañuelo en su cabeza. Además, llevaba el equipo estándar de un shinobi de Konoha. La miró con curiosidad, ella no hablaba.

—No puedo creer que me rebajen a niñero—murmuró.

—Algo malo va a pasar—dijo ella—. Y el Hokage no quiere escucharme—miró al hombre—. ¿Usted me escucharía?

— ¿Yo? —se señaló.

—Sí.

—Bueno…—miró hacia un costado—Los niños dicen la verdad, pero la exageran…—se rascó la nuca.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó la niña.

—Me llamo Izumo—respondió—, Izumo Kamizuki.

—Izumo-san…—repitió—Yo soy Mitsuki, del clan Ana.

—Oh, sí, recuerdo a tu clan…—comentó, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

— ¿Conociste a mis padres?

—Bueno…no mucho—respondió—, pero sí.

— ¿Me cuentas sobre ellos? —Preguntó.

—Bueno, tu madre—antes de poder hablar sobre ella, Hiruzen apareció—. Hokage-sama—se levantó del suelo.

—Gracias por cuidarla—el hombre extendió su mano hacia la pequeña—. Vamos…

—De acuerdo—la niña de ojos grises tomó su mano y ambos caminaron hacia un cuarto cercano.

Sarutobi hizo la preparación, y con cuidado utilizó el sello. Mitsuki no podría decir nada sobre lo sucedido desde ese momento. Sin embargo, esto también incluía lo que acababa de ver. La niña salió del edificio en silencio. Notó que alguien la miraba a cierta distancia, era Danzō y sus ninjas custodiándolo. Siguió caminando en silencio, y así pasó toda la tarde. Nadie reclamó su ausencia en la academia, nadie se preocupó por su ausencia. Se levantó de la banca en la cual estuvo sentada toda la tarde. Caminó por una calle oscura para ir a su casa. Sin embargo, no llegó a esta porque alguien la empujó a un callejón.

—Tú eres la niña que sabe demasiado—dijo un hombre con máscara.

— ¿Qué?

—Cállate—dijo el otro a su compañero—. Sólo hagamos nuestro trabajo…—miró a la pequeña—No puedo creer que Danzō nos envíe a matar a…—murmuró.

—No lo digas…—el otro lo calló—Si quieres, yo me encargo…

—Pero a ti te gusta jugar—murmuró—. Y debemos hacerlo rápido.

—Lo sé, no me lo repitas.

— ¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó la niña, confundida.

—No es necesario que lo sepas—dijo el otro. Mitsuki corrió hacia atrás, pero el shinobi llegó primero—. No puedes escapar…

La chica sintió como el hombre le daba un puñetazo en el estómago y la tiraba al suelo. Escuchó como el otro le decía a su compañero que acabe. Sin embargo, Mitsuki se levantó, mareada. Resistió el golpe, pero respiraba con dificultad. El enemigo la atacó con senbons velozmente. Los ataques la hicieron chocar contra la pared.

—Agh…—la niña escupió un poco de sangre.

—Sigue viva…—se agachó a mirarla.

Mitsuki apenas podía distinguir las siluetas. Apretó sus puños, adolorida. Este parecía ser su final. Escuchó la risa de uno y al otro diciendo que dejara de jugar. Pero antes de poder dar el golpe final, alguien se paró frente a ella.

—Vaya… ¿Les divierte jugar de esta manera tan sucia? —Mitsuki sólo divisaba sus talones.

—Tsk, no te metas…

—Es cierto, estamos en una misión—dijo el otro.

—Bueno, al parecer no podrán cumplirla…—murmuró—El Hokage me pidió que cuide a la niña por hoy…

Mitsuki no pudo aguantar más y cerró sus ojos. Sintió una briza en su pelo, se sintió liviana. Abrió los ojos luego de un momento, tratando de mirar.

—Tranquila, te estoy llevando al hospital—dijo el desconocido, Mitsuki tenía la vista nublada—. Allí te curarán, y estarás bien…

—G…—la niña levantó su mano izquierda con debilidad.

—Tranquila, enana, todo va a estar bien—sintió como tomaban su mano con suavidad.

Cerró sus ojos, segura. Todo parecía estar más tranquilo ahora. Se sentía agradecida, ya estaba fuera de peligro a pesar de que aún no sabía el motivo de aquel ataque. Cerró por completo sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Al despertar notó una enfermera a su lado, vendándole las heridas de su brazo derecho. En silencio la quedó mirando.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó Mitsuki.

—Despertaste—la enfermera de cabello castaño claro la observó—. Estás en el hospital…

—Pero…—ella se sentó.

—Despacio, aun estas herida.

— ¿Qué pasó con Itachi-kun? —ante esa pregunta, la enfermera se sorprendió. Se levantó y salió de allí, pero en la puerta se encontró con el Hokage—Tercer Hokage-sama…

— ¿Despertó? —Preguntó.

—Sí, yo…me retiro—dijo sin más.

—Mitsuki—Hiruzen se acercó y se sentó en una silla—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien…—miró su brazo izquierdo, vendado hasta el codo— ¿Qué pasó?

—Unos bandidos te atacaron…—indicó.

—Mentira…—murmuró—Eran…ninjas del hombre de ojo vendado…—comentó.

—Te imaginas cosas…

—Hokage-sama…—sus ojos mostraban seriedad a pesar de su edad—Eran hombres de Danzō.

—No volverá a pasar—habló él.

— ¿Quién me trajo? —Preguntó.

—Un ninja a mi cargo—respondió sin más.

— ¿Qué pasó con Itachi-kun? —Preguntó de repente—Es por eso que me lastimaron, ¿no? —Preguntó.

—Pues…—Sarutobi miró hacia otro lado, quedó en silencio.

—Hokage-sama—Mitsuki comenzó a llorar.

—Estuviste muchos días dormida, debido a que estabas muy débil y perdiste mucha sangre.

— ¡Itachi-kun! ¡¿Qué pasó con Itachi-kun?! —apretó sus puños.

— ¡Tu mano derecha! —Hiruzen notó que su mano comenzó a sangrar.

— ¡Respóndame! —Dijo ella—Onegai…

—El clan Uchiha…fue asesinado por Itachi…—murmuró este—No deberías hablar tan bien de Itachi…eso hará que la gente sospeche y hable mal de ti—dijo con seriedad.

—Eso ya lo hacen de todos modos…

—No puedes decir nada, recuerda que tienes el sello, y eso no es todo… lo que escuchaste es algo interno de la aldea.

—Yo no escuché nada—dijo ella—. Yo lo vi todo…—murmuró.

—Mitsuki…

—Itachi-kun… Y Sasuke…—Mitsuki saltó de su cama, adolorida— ¡Sasuke! —llegó hasta la puerta cuando cayó, Sarutobi la sostuvo del brazo derecho y ella se quejó de dolor.

— ¡Lo siento, pero no debes ir! ¡Debes descansar!

— ¡Los odio! —Gritó, molesta— ¡¿Por qué lastiman a personas inocentes?! —su voz estaba quebrada.

Una enfermera llegó corriendo y le colocó un tranquilizante. Mitsuki se durmió luego de eso. Al despertar, notó que estaba sola. Comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose impotente. Murmuró el nombre de Itachi varias veces, adolorida. Y golpeó la pared con su mano derecha con todas sus fuerzas. Le dolió, pero calló el dolor, sólo dejó sus ojos cerrados, llena de frustración.

Quedó en silencio, en su cama. Pensó en cuantos días habrán pasado para que todo haya sucedido. Sarutobi apareció por la puerta y la quedó mirando, en silencio.

—Dijeron que ya estás mejor y puedes irte…—indicó él.

—Entendido…—la niña se levantó.

—Mitsuki…no nos odies… Debes comprender que…

—Itachi-kun lo hizo para proteger a la aldea, él era muy bueno…—murmuró, manteniendo sus ojos brillantes—Él hizo esto para proteger a la aldea—sintió una presión en su cuello.

—No debes hablar…o te paralizarás…

—Seguiré el deseo de Itachi-kun…—murmuró—Protegeré a la aldea, como él quiere…

—Mitsuki…

—Debo volver, Raito está solo—sonrió.

—Tu lobo estuvo esperándote fuera del hospital todo este tiempo.

— ¡Es un buen amigo! —Indicó—El más importante de todos—se calzó y salió del cuarto junto con el Hokage—Bueno, me voy—hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Sí, ve con cuidado.

—Sí—la niña salió del hospital y notó a un lobo esperándola al otro lado de la calle—. ¡Raito!

—Vamos a casa, tengo hambre—se quejó el lobo.

— ¡Sí! —Mitsuki sonrió.

A pesar de sonreír, sentía un gran dolor en su pecho. Su corazón dolía. La tristeza la tendría así por mucho tiempo, y era algo difícil de curar.

Luego de la cena, al llegar a casa, se recostó en su cama a dormir. Y al día siguiente fue a la academia. Todos la observaron.

— ¡Es bueno verte! —Iruka apareció en la entrada y saludó a la niña— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí—ella asintió, un poco animada.

Al entrar, Mitsuki divisó a Sasuke, quien volteó la mirada. Ella se sentó como siempre en el frente y quedó allí en todo momento. Cuando terminaron las horas de clase y comenzó el receso, Mitsuki se levantó para hablar con Sasuke.

—Oye… ¿Escuchaste lo que sucedió?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Asesinaron a todos los Uchiha, y Sasuke fue el único sobreviviente—habló un chico al otro.

— ¿Podrían callarse? —Preguntó Mitsuki, molesta.

—Desapareces y vienes aquí como si nada, ¿y además tratas de mostrarte superior a nosotros? —Preguntó uno de los chicos.

— ¡Sólo cállense y no hablen de eso! —Gritó, molesta— ¡No es asunto suyo! ¡Métanse en sus propios asuntos y cierren la boca! ¡Ustedes no saben nada! —levantó su voz, sintiendo una presión en su pecho.

Notó que Naruto se encontraba parado en las escaleras, mirándola. Ella se sonrojó, avergonzada por haber gritado así. Iruka llegó por la puerta trasera del salón.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó mirando a los presentes.

Sasuke se levantó de la banca y salió por la otra puerta. Mitsuki se levantó y lo siguió, salió por la puerta y notó que Sasuke seguía caminando. Ella corrió.

— ¡Sasuke! —se acercó—Sasuke…

—No vuelvas a llamarme—murmuró él, molesto con ella—. Aléjate de mí, tú tampoco sabes nada…

Su único amigo...se había alejado.


End file.
